Dibalik Gitar
by Neary Lan
Summary: Dibalik gitar terdapat sebuah kertas berisi ungkapan si pemuja yang dituangkan dalam puisi. Puisi dengan untaian kata-kata memaksa demi menggambarkan sang pujaan. Hanya Awal, itulah judulnya.


Hai, semuanya!

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic Akaba-Mamori.

Fic kali ini merupakan cerita lepas dari Fic Dibalik Kebetulan. Bisa dibilang fic ini berkisah tentang salah satu pertemuan mereka yang lain, walaupun tidak digambarkan keseluruhan hal yang terjadi pada satu hari tersebut.

Kalau begitu saya ucapkan selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya.

**Warning! **Penggambaran tokoh yang tidak sesuai dengan sifat aslinya alias OOC.

* * *

_**Eyeshield 21**_

_**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Di**__**b**__**alik **__**Gitar**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

_Mata indah yang menandingi warna langit_

_Angin memainkan surai merah seakan menari_

_Mata lain menangkap pesona sang jelmaan malaikat_

Bagi seorang Hayato Akaba mata milik Mamori Anezaki adalah mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Mata milik manajer Deimon yang cantik itu berwarna biru bagaikan langit biru yang sering dilihatnya. Mata yang tidak biasa untuk orang Jepang pada umumnya. Akaba tahu kalau gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya berdarah Jepang, seperempat darah Amerika juga mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Tentu saja Akaba mengetahuinya dari si gadis langsung. Akaba tak pernah bosan menatap mata indah itu bahkan Akaba pernah berpikir meskipun langit mendung hingga hujan turun sekali pun tetapi baginya langit tetap cerah. Karena langit cerah yang dilihat Akaba berasal dari kedua bola mata milik Mamori.

Rambut merah kecokelatan milik Mamori Anezaki juga merupakan mahkota terindah dari seorang wanita yang pernah dilihat oleh Hayato Akaba. Meskipun rambut gadis itu pendek, tetapi tidak sedikit pun mengurangi kecantikannya. Akaba yakin jika gadis itu memanjangkan rambutnya, maka aura kecantikannya akan semakin meningkat. Ia tak sabar ingin melihatnya. Akaba pernah mencium wangi rambut itu, aroma mawar menguar di setiap helai sutra halus rambut Mamori. Akaba juga pernah diam-diam mengelus rambut Mamori tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik. Ia suka jika rambut itu tertiup angin dan bermain-main di jarinya seakan menampilkan suatu tarian.

Mata milik Hayato Akaba juga bukanlah mata yang biasa dimiliki orang-orang pada umumnya. Matanya berwarna merah senada dengan rambutnya. Mata yang selalu disembunyikannya dibalik kacamata karena beberapa orang cukup takut menatap mata yang terkadang bersorot dingin itu. Namun, mata seorang yang cerdas sepertinya tak mampu berkedip ketika menatap sosok jelmaan malaikat yang berada di dalam diri Mamori Anezaki. Pesona Mamori membuat Akaba memfokuskan matanya seolah tak ingin melewatkan setiap gerak-gerik si gadis. Ia bersyukur matanya masih bagus hingga bisa menatap keindahan jelmaan malaikat yang selalu ditemuinya itu.

_Otak merekam keindahan rupa jelita penebar senyuman_

_Renung sejenak menatapmu hingga menarik kesadaran_

_Indah tak mampu lagi mewakili akan penggambaranmu_

Bagi seorang Hayato Akaba senyuman Mamori Anezaki adalah sumber energi. Keindahan senyuman yang tercipta dari lengkungan bibir tipis ranumnya bagai penyemangat untuknya. Menurutnya Mamori sama sekali tidak cocok berwajah muram. Senyuman indah itu pun bagai mentari yang bersinar, terlihat menenangkan dan menentramkan jiwa hingga mampu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya usai latihan _American football_. Senyuman seindah lukisan itu tidak hanya ditujukan padanya, namun juga kepada setiap orang. Hal itu membuat Akaba berniat memonopolinya. Akaba tak akan melewatkan serta membagi setiap sumber energi yang diberikan oleh Mamori kepada yang lainnya. Di dalam otaknya akan selalu terekam jelas senyuman indah itu dimana gadis itu hanya memberikannya untuk dirinya seorang.

Setiap kali menatap Mamori Anezaki selalu membuat Hayato Akaba terdiam menyerap pesona si gadis. Waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Mamori begitu berharga, namun terkadang ia seakan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap Mamori. Entah bagaimana gadis itu dapat membuat Akaba yang tenang menjadi seorang yang pendiam dalam kebisuan. Akaba merasa waktu terhenti dan menenggelamkan kesadarannya jauh ke dasar. Perlu waktu untuk membangunkannya kepada alam sadar dunia nyata atau mungkin seseorang perlu menamparnya untuk menyadarkannya. Karena itulah Akaba berusaha untuk tidak terus melamun hingga membuat Mamori mencemaskannya atau salah tingkah karenanya, meskipun dalam hati ia menikmatinya.

Hayato Akaba tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk menggambarkan sosok si manajer Deimon, Mamori Anezaki. Kata _indah_ sudah sering digunakannya hingga ia kehabisan kata-kata. Kali ini musikalitasnya menurun, walaupun orang lain berpendapat itu tidak ada hubungannya. Walaupun telah kehabisan kata-kata Akaba merasa Mamori berhak mendapatkan kata _indah_ tersebut atau pun kata-kata sebelumnya karena kenyataan membuktikannya. Tidak ada yang buruk dalam diri si gadis. Namun, Akaba sedikit menyayangkan kemampuan si gadis dalam seni menggambar. Dengan sekali melihat hasil karya Mamori membuat Akaba menyadari bahwa setiap manusia memang tidaklah tercipta sempurna, akan ada kelebihan dan kekurangan yang menyertai setiap manusia yang terlahir dan bertapak di bumi.

_Alunan nada halus ucapan bagai melantunkan lagu_

_Nafas tercekat ketika sentuhan terasa seakan mengunci tubuh_

_Emosi beragam sulit ditentukan bagai undian_

Bagi seorang Hayato Akaba suara Mamori Anezaki sangatlah lembut seakan ia tengah bernyanyi saat berbicara. Nada-nada yang tercipta dari untaian kalimatnya membuatnya ingin mengiringi si gadis bersama gitar kesayangannya. Ia yakin akan tercipta suatu harmoni yang indah di antara keduanya. Akaba ingat ketika pertama kali ia mendengar bibir ranum itu menyebutkan namanya, begitu indah walaupun saat itu hatinya belum tergerak untuk mengenal si gadis. Saat ini ia justru ingin Mamori terus menyebut namanya terutama nama kecilnya. Akaba akan sabar menanti saat itu tiba. Dibalik kelembutan nada bicara itu juga tersimpan ketegasan. Akaba menyukai saat-saat Mamori berbicara banyak terutama berbicara mengenai dirinya. Mendengar setiap ucapan bersahabat, penyemangat, perhatian, dan apa pun itu yang hanya ditujukan pada Akaba.

Adakalanya Hayato Akaba merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku ketika Mamori Anezaki menyentuhnya, walaupun terkadang itu tidak disengaja. Otaknya merekam jelas bagaimana kulit halus dan lembut Mamori bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Akaba memang pernah memegang bahkan mengecup tangan Mamori dan ia tidak akan melupakannya. Namun, yang membuat Akaba tak bisa berkata-kata adalah ketika Mamori menatapnya lekat hingga tak ada jarak tersisa di antara keduanya. Saat itu kondisinya sedang tidak sehat dan Mamori memeriksa keningnya, semula dengan tangan kemudian dengan kening si gadis. Tubuh Akaba seakan membeku dalam kuncian kasat mata dan ia merasa lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Akaba kesal ketika Mamori membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Wajah tenang itu diam-diam mampu merona malu.

Terkadang Hayato Akaba sulit memilih ekspresi atau emosi macam apa yang harus ditampilkannya pada Mamori Anezaki. Pada awal pertemuan ia memilih untuk memasang wajah datar atau _cool_. Begitu seterusnya hingga hatinya berbisik lain mengenai si gadis. Semenjak sering bertemu perlahan-lahan ia melunturkan topeng dinginnya dan mencoba memberikan senyuman kepada Mamori, namun wajah tenang masih menjadi pilihan utamanya. Semakin lama ia mampu menunjukkan berbagai emosi lainnya kepada Mamori mulai dari senang, bahagia, sedih, kesal, marah, cemas, takut, dan lain-lainnya. Bahkan ia lebih senang jika sedang menjahili atau menggoda Mamori hingga tawa dan senyumannya tak berhenti. Namun, kali ini ia selalu merasa sulit untuk menunjukkan emosi sebenarnya kepada si gadis karena selalu berakhir dengan salah tingkah. Karena itu ia selalu perlu waktu untuk mewujudkannya.

_Zona bahaya menguasai pikiran jika bersama_

_Aliran darah berdesir dalam pacuan_

_Kendali diri memaksa mengukung monster terlelap_

Bagi Hayato Akaba bersama Mamori Anezaki adalah saat yang menyenangkan sekaligus saat yang menyesakkan. Hal ini mulai disadarinya semenjak hati dan pikirannya telah menyatu dalam satu melodi lagu bertema cinta. Akaba yang tengah menyukai Mamori kini mulai tak bisa menjernihkan akal sehatnya dari berbagai macam pikiran di luar nalarnya, walaupun ia tahu itu normal untuk seorang laki-laki sepertinya. Ia harus menahan dirinya saat Mamori belum menjadi miliknya karena saat ini ia hanyalah seorang gadis dengan berstatus teman. Akaba memang pernah mengalah pada akal sehatnya dan menyentuh Mamori tanpa seizin si pemilik hingga menimbulkan perasaan bersalah. Karena itulah Akaba mencoba menjaga jarak atau menyibukkan diri atau melakukan apa pun asal tidak membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang menggoda dirinya saat bersama Mamori.

Tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh seorang Hayato Akaba bahwa jantungnya bisa berdetak kencang hanya karena seorang Mamori Anezaki. Adrenalin serta jantungnya selalu berpacu saat ia tengah menikmati bermain _American football_ yang sangat disukainya selain musik. Apalagi saat ia menemui lawan mengejutkan seperti Eyeshield 21 alias Sena Kobayakawa, pemuda yang selalu dianggap adik serta menerima perhatian terbesar dari Mamori. Bahkan sebelum ia menyadari ketertarikannya pada Mamori ia justru berpikir ada penyakit aneh yang mengganggu fungsi jantungnya serta membuat darahnya mengalir cepat tak terkendali. Ketidaktahuannya akan akibat cinta membuatnya berpikir berkonsultasi dengan dokter menjadi pilihan yang paling tepat. Saat itu otaknya benar-benar tak mampu berpikir jernih hingga membuatnya terlihat konyol.

Menahan diri di hadapan Mamori Anezaki tentu menjadi suatu kesulitan bagi Hayato Akaba. Ia yang kini sedang tergila-gila dengan Mamori selalu merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memaksa keluar. Pikiran tak sehat semacam pikiran iblis yang menginginkan lebih dari sekedar tatapan mata bagai niat menodai malaikat suci. Ia pernah sekali mengendurkan pertahanannya hingga membuatnya kecanduan melebihi obsesinya pada musik. Akaba merasa ada monster yang bersemayam dalam dirinya dan akan keluar jika Mamori yang baginya justru terlihat bagai iblis kecil berkedok malaikat akan melemahkan segel pertahanannya. Apalagi ketika Mamori pernah mengecup pipinya. Saat itu ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia. Ia ingin bisa menyentuh Mamori dan mengklaim si gadis sebagai miliknya seorang sebelum si monster terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

_Inilah akibat yang ditimbulkan si jelita pengacau ritme jantung_

Bagi Hayato Akaba seorang gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya hanyalah Mamori Anezaki. Manajer cantik bagai malaikat dari Deimon itu telah membuat dirinya merasakan yang namanya cinta. Selama ini ia mungkin hanya mencintai _American football_ dan musik. Akaba tidak menyesali pertemuan kebetulannya dengan Mamori, justru ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Setelah yakin akan perasaannya Akaba hanya perlu satu langkah lagi untuk mendapatkan hati Mamori. Apa pun akan dilakukannya bahkan tekadnya semakin kuat ketika ia merasa cemburu terhadap kapten Deimon yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Mamori. Akaba menikmati rasa sesak di dadanya serta degupan jantungnya yang diakibatkan oleh Mamori. Walaupun kini ritme jantungnya kacau Akaba tidak akan menyalahi sumber penyebabnya.

* * *

Mamori Anezaki tertegun setelah membaca surat yang berada di tangannya. Mata biru langitnya membelalak lebar seolah tidak percaya akan isi surat tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Hayato Akaba dapat menulis kata-kata seperti itu apalagi dengan beberapa makna yang sulit dipahami. Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaan Mamori adalah bahwa kenapa orang seperti Akaba menulis hal semacam itu. Puisi di dalam surat tersebut terlihat ditujukan untuk seseorang dan Mamori ingin tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Awal mula Mamori menemukan surat berisi puisi itu adalah ketika Akaba pamit kepadanya untuk ke toilet. Setelah itu Mamori hanya duduk seorang diri menanti kembalinya Akaba. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada tas gitar Akaba yang terletak di sisi bangku. Ia mengamati tas gitar yang selalu dibawa kemana pun Akaba pergi bahkan ia hampir membawanya ke toilet kalau Mamori tidak mencegahnya. Terkadang Mamori merasa cemburu terhadap gitar itu yang pastinya lebih banyak bersama Akaba ketimbang dirinya yang hanya punya waktu terbatas. Mamori iseng mengambil tas tersebut dan membukanya dan mendapati gitar kesayangan Akaba itu sedang tertidur lelap bagai putri.

"_Gitar ini selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Akaba."_

Mamori menatap sebal gitar tersebut dan memetik asal senarnya. Suatu nada terdengar dari hasil petikannya dan ia merasa suaranya tidak buruk. Mamori kembali menatap serius gitar tersebut dan matanya menangkap suatu benda yang terselip dibalik gitar. Ia mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah kertas. Karena penasaran Mamori pun membaca isi kertas berupa puisi tersebut. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit ketika membaca judulnya, _Hanya Awal_. Namun, keningnya semakin terus mengernyit ketika membaca baris pertama hingga baris terakhir. Semua baris puisi tersebut mengandung makna yang misterius dan Mamori butuh waktu yang tidak cepat untuk memecahkan maksudnya.

Semula Mamori mengira itu adalah lirik lagu yang diciptakan Akaba mengingat obsesi musik si mata merah itu yang selalu mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan musik. Namun, di dalam puisi ini tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan istilah musik bahkan setiap kata-katanya seperti terpaksa dikaitkan satu sama lain. Hal yang bisa ditebak Mamori adalah bahwa Akaba menulis ini sebagai perwakilan akan perasaannya terhadap seseorang yang spesial. Dilihat dari kata-katanya Mamori yakin bahwa Akaba mungkin sedang jatuh cinta walaupun itu hanya semata dugaan. Siapa pun orang yang dimaksud oleh Akaba tersebut Mamori merasa ia tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Ia memang menyukai Akaba tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah Akaba juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka memang sering bertemu bahkan Akaba terkadang suka menjahili atau menggodanya, tetapi tidak ada di antara keduanya yang berniat mengganti status "teman" menjadi "pacar". Saat ini mereka hanya berperan sebagai teman biasa yang bagi orang lain terlihat mesra.

"Kenapa Akaba bisa menulis hal seperti ini? Apa ini lirik lagu atau puisi cinta?" tanya Mamori yang merasa dilema. Ia tidak rela Akaba menulis puisi semacam ini untuk gadis lain. "Kalau ini memang puisi cinta pasti perempuan yang menerimanya benar-benar beruntung. Kalau begitu aku jadi tidak punya harapan lagi," katanya kecewa.

Mamori kembali mengamati isi kertas tersebut dan kembali tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak menyangka Akaba yang tenang itu juga memiliki sisi yang romantis seperti itu. Betapa inginnya Mamori menjadi orang yang dimaksudkan di dalam puisi tersebut. Dengan wajah lesu Mamori mengembalikan kertas tersebut ke tempatnya semula termasuk tas gitar Akaba sebelum ketahuan oleh si pemilik. Mamori menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap langit yang telah berwarna oranye. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dan menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan hingga meniup helai-helai rambutnya.

"Apakah aku masih punya harapan?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

"Harapan apa yang kau maksud?"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar di telinga Mamori. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Akaba tengah berdiri dengan dua hot dog di tangannya. Mamori terkesima melihat penampilan pemuda itu yang selalu tampan di matanya apalagi dengan rambut merahnya yang tengah dimainkan angin.

"Akaba!"

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi ada anak kecil yang tersesat dan aku membantunya untuk menemukan ibunya," kata Akaba yang ucapannya langsung terpotong oleh Mamori.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah," kata Mamori menghela nafas. "Kamu baik sekali, Akaba."

"Fuh, tentu saja aku harus membantunya," kata Akaba tenang walaupun di dalam hati ia senang mendapat pujian dari Mamori. "Lalu, aku melihat ada penjual hot dog dan kubeli dua untuk kita. Ini untukmu," kata Akaba menyerahkan hot dog kepada Mamori kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

Mamori menerima hot dog tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Akaba senang melihat wajah Mamori yang tersenyum. Ia sempat khawatir ketika melihat wajah Mamori yang muram tadi. Di dalam benaknya muncul berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak cocok berwajah muram, Anezaki," kata Akaba.

Mamori menghentikan makannya dan menoleh menatap Akaba. Pemuda itu membalas tatapannya dan menyunggingkan senyuman mempesonanya.

"Fuh, kau lebih cocok berwajah ceria seperti biasanya," kata Akaba lagi.

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Akaba? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," ujar Mamori yang merona malu. Lagi-lagi Akaba menggodanya.

"Aku serius. Wajahmu yang tadi sangat aneh, tidak seperti kau yang biasanya," ujar Akaba yang kemudian memakan hot dognya. "Hot dog ini enak juga."

Mamori terdiam. Ia senang Akaba berkata seperti itu, tetapi jika mengingat puisi tadi perasaannya kembali kesal. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Akaba, mereka hanya berteman. Karena itu ia tidak berhak untuk kesal. Ia memaksa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kertas yang ditemuinya tadi bukanlah puisi cinta, tetapi hanya lirik lagu. Akaba menyadari kediaman Mamori hingga membuat pemuda itu kebingungan. Sebelum Akaba berniat membuka suara Mamori telah lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Apa kamu pernah menulis lagu, Akaba?" tanya Mamori.

"Fuh, pernah. Tetapi belum semuanya rampung karena kesibukanku di klub, tetapi kalau ada waktu akan kucoba untuk menyelesaikannya," jelas Akaba yang kembali memakan hot dognya. "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku," kata Mamori mengelak. "Kamu 'kan suka musik jadi kupikir mungkin kamu juga menulis lagu."

"Fuh, begitu. Kau boleh saja melihatnya. Lain kali akan kubawakan, mungkin dengan bertukar pikiran denganmu aku bisa mendapat inspirasi hingga dapat menghasilkan melodi yang indah," kata Akaba yang bersemangat ketika membicarakan musik. Mamori hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Suasana hening sejenak dan keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mamori kembali mengingat-ingat isi kertas yang ditemuinya tadi. Kertas berisi puisi karangan Hayato Akaba. Jika dirinya adalah kapten Deimon, maka ia akan menjadikan puisi itu sebagai tambahan bahan ancamannya. Mamori mencoba mengingat-ingat kata-kata awal dari tiap puisi tersebut dan ia bersyukur memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Judul puisi itu membuatnya tertarik hingga iseng-iseng ia mengingat huruf-huruf awal dari tiap baris dan menyusunnya hingga terbentuk suatu kata yang lain. Begitu susunan huruf-huruf itu tersusun Mamori menjadi terkejut. Ia mencoba memastikan kembali hal yang dipikirkannya tadi dan ternyata tidak ada yang salah.

Dengan wajah yang penuh keterkejutan Mamori menatap Akaba yang kebingungan. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba seluruh wajah Mamori memerah. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya seolah tidak percaya akan sesuatu, kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Akaba. Pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar heran dengan sikap Mamori, semenit yang lalu gadis itu berwajah murah dan sekarang ia terkejut lalu merona malu ketika menatapnya.

"_Ada apa dengan Anezaki? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?"_

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa kau demam, Anezaki?" tanya Akaba secara beruntun. Ia mendekati Mamori bermaksud memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis itu.

Secara reflek Mamori menjauh dari Akaba. Kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Anezaki? Kau menatapku seperti sedang melihat hantu," kata Akaba berpura-pura kesal.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku permisi dulu, ya. Aku lupa kalau harus beli perlengkapan _American football_ pesanan Hiruma. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Akaba," kata Mamori sambil berlalu dengan terburu-buru.

Akaba menatap kepergian Mamori dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada Mamori. Sejak ia kembali tadi sikap Mamori menjadi aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya. Walaupun Akaba ingin mengetahuinya, tetapi ia tidak akan memaksa. Mungkin suatu hari Mamori bisa menceritakannya padanya.

"Fuh, kau tidak seharusnya berbohong padaku, Anezaki. Tetapi aku suka wajahmu yang memerah itu."

* * *

Akaba keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Beberapa titik air masih menempel di rambut serta wajahnya serta mengalir ke lehernya yang terbuka. Sesekali Akaba mengusapkan handuk tersebut ke rambut bermaksud mengeringkannya. Akaba mendekati tempat tidurnya di mana tas gitar terletak di atasnya. Sejak bertemu Mamori di taman tadi ia sama sekali belum menyentuh gitarnya.

Akaba membuka tas gitar tersebut dan mengambil gitarnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang terletak dibalik gitarnya. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum hingga kemudian terdengar suara tawa darinya. Akaba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"Fuh, sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya kalau puisi ini aku yang menulisnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menulis kata-kata seperti ini? Seperti bukan aku saja," kata Akaba yang menertawakan dirinya. "Bagaimana reaksinya, ya, kalau dia membacanya? Fuh, aku sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkannya. Membayangkan aku yang memberikannya saja sudah membuat melodiku sumbang."

Akaba kembali menertawakan dirinya. Ia mencoba mengingat proses terjadinya puisi tersebut. Saat itu ia hanya iseng ketika wajah Mamori terus terbayang olehnya dan tanpa sadar ia menuliskan apa yang dirasakannya berupa puisi. Namun, ini bukan puisi biasa karena ia harus memeras otaknya untuk menyesuaikan isinya dengan Mamori. Akaba memang tidak berniat mengirimkannya kepada Mamori dan hanya disimpannya untuk seorang diri. Ia tidak menyangka kertas itu bisa terselip dibalik gitarnya. Akaba pun melipat kertas itu.

"Membuat puisi ini sangat menguras pikiranku. Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang akan kau temukan di dalam tumpukan kata-kata memaksa ini. _Hanya Awal_, Anezaki."

_**The End**_

* * *

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini?

Silakan tuliskan pendapat kalian di kolom review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan sampai ketemu di fic saya yang lain.

* * *

_**October, 2012**_

_**Neary Lan**_


End file.
